warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graymist
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest =Queen: Warrior: |namesl = Graymist Graymist |familyt = Sons: |familyl = Sneezepaw, Mallownose |mentor = Unknown |apps = Troutstream |livebooks =''Dark River, ''Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = None }} Graymist is a pale gray tabby she-cat. History In the Power of Three Arc ''Dark River :Graymist is at the Gathering when RiverClan is forced to live on the Island, and her two kits, Mallowkit and Sneezekit, are separated from her. She crashes into Hollypaw on her way to find them but doesn't seem to notice that Hollypaw is a ThunderClan cat. When she finds them with a RiverClan elder, Swallowtail, she is relieved and leads her kits to a clump of ferns for safety. :Later, when Hollypaw is being held in RiverClan, she leads her kits down to drink, only to bring them back up again when Squirrelflight appears to bring back Hollypaw. She shows much disapproval when Willowpaw says good-bye to Hollypaw by curling her lip. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : By this time she is back to warrior duties. Her kits are now apprentices; Sneezepaw is mentored by Otterheart, Mallowpaw by Rippletail. Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Graymist now has her own apprentice, Troutpaw. :She is on a RiverClan patrol with Reedwhisker, Sneezepaw, and his mentor, Otterheart. They are confronted by a ThunderClan patrol. Reedwhisker, who is leader of the patrol, makes sure the ThunderClan cats don't take any fish, even though the rival cats didn't want any, and is backed up by Graymist. Later, Graymist is seen with a patrol of RiverClan cats arguing with a ThunderClan water patrol, threatening that if they took even a single scale of a fish, they would attack. However, she is noted to be very weak and dull, and seems as if she couldn't do much if the need actually arose. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Short Stories and Plays The Clans Decide :She appears first to be telling Snaketail to stop thinking about battles for once in his life. She states that if the Clans could agree to stop attacking each other for as long as they are hungry, it would give each of the Clan cats a chance to survive. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :After Mistyfoot announces Leopardstar's death, Graymist is grief-stricken, saying that RiverClan was lucky to have a strong-willed, brave leader to lead them for so many moons and to speak on the behalf of them all. When Mistyfoot organizes the patrols, Graymist comments that she won't have to do it any longer. Puzzled, the new RiverClan leader asks her what she means by that, and Graymist tells her that she'll have to appoint a deputy by moonhigh. She asks Mistyfoot who she'll choose, and says that she must have thought about it. Mistyfoot cannot answer, and is relieved when Reedwhisker calls Graymist to a patrol. :As Mistystar struggles to yank a matted chunk of moss in Leopardstar's den, Graymist joins her, and together, the two tug the moss into the air. Graymist comments that she must be exhausted, and Mistystar snaps that she was fine. Graymist then tips her head on one side, and studies her leader, asking her if everything was okay, adding that she seemed upset. Mistystar shrugs, and replies that there was plenty to do, and she missed Leopardstar. Graymist reminds her that they all did, but there was no rush for her to fill in her paw steps. She then adds that with all four Clans still recovering from the drought, things would be peaceful for a while, and tells her not to be hard on herself. :Mistystar then feels a sudden urge to confide in Graymist about her feelings on dealing with Mothwing, but believes it was too huge of a secret to be shared with her Clanmates. Instead, she touches Graymist lightly on the flank with her tail, and tells her that she was fine. Graymist looks doubtful, asking about clean bedding, offering to make the apprentices fetch some for her. Mistystar declines her offer, and Graymist then trots away. :When they return, Mistystar goes to greet the apprentices who have returned, as well as their mentors, including Graymist. She asks them if they have seen Rushpaw and Hollowpaw. Graymist frowns, stating that they were not on the marshes, but asks if she had seen what Troutpaw and Mossypaw had caught, adding that it should feed them for a while. :As Hollowpaw and Rushpaw trot through the entrance at camp, Graymist states that they were arriving. :When Mistystar questions her deputy, Reedwhisker, about the location of Hollowpaw and Rushpaw, Reedwhisker points with his tail to them, noting that Mallownose, Graymist, and Robinwing were at the boundary. Mistystar narrows her eyes, and can barely make out Graymist and her Clanmates crouching by the long wall of stones. Reedwhisker asks if the dogs were still present, and Graymist nods, eyes huge, and fur fluffed up. Reedwhisker then calls for them, and Graymist and her companions scramble onto the wall, and balance beside Mistystar, and they are ordered to make noise when he is near the Twoleg den. Graymist then whispers to Mistystar, asking if she was to let him do it, and she replies grimly that they had no choice. :Soon, Reedwhisker arrives near them, and Graymist is one of the cats to taunt the dogs, asking them if they were scared to come closer, while standing on her toes. She then adds that they would give them a proper fight. The dogs then spring forward, and soon, there is a rapid pounding of paws, with Graymist and Robinwing beside their leader. They rear up on their hind legs to slash at the dogs, which makes Mistystar lose her grip. Graymist then shoves her up to her feet, and the three race back to the wall. Mistystar asks where was Mallownose, and Graymist replies that he was helping Reedwhisker. :After Reedwhisker's body is found, they decide to bring him back to camp, and Graymist and Mistystar lower Reedwhisker onto Robinwing's and Mallownose's shouders. Graymist is seen following Mistystar, with Hollowpaw and Rushpaw on each side of her. When they reach the bushes in RiverClan territory, Graymist and Mistystar go ahead to hold branches out of the way. When they arrive at camp, Graymist yowls for Mothwing to come over there quickly. After examining him, Mistystar declares that Willowshine should do it, and her Clanmates stare at her, with Graymist asking what was she doing, adding that Mothwing was their medicine cat. :Graymist is seen emerging from the dirtplace, and calls over to Mistystar, asking where was Reedwhisker and Willowshine. Graymist then looks at her leader, and Mistystar replies that they were in the medicine cats' den. Trivia *Kate Cary has said that she wishes that three of Mistystar's four kits could have been Graymist, Rippletail, and Reedwhisker. **Later it is revealed that Graymist and Rippletail are not Reedwhisker's siblings, and that the litter Fireheart saved from the river consisted of Reedkit, Perchkit, Primrosekit, and Pikekit. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sons': :Sneezepaw: :Mallownose: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters